brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:Protus Super Heroes
Protus Super Heroes is a LEGO theme created by Shiva. It is based on his Comic Universe and Cinematic Universe. Description The theme is based on the comics, made by the creator of this theme, Shiva. Comics were about super heroes who are always ready to save the world. Almost all the super heroes and even villains live in the fictitious Hermitian Empire, ruled by The Emperor Shiva I. Theme itself consists of video games and sets about super heroes of Protus. Background The 21st century has started with bunches of terrorist attacks. People were scared. At the United Nations press conference Dean IV, the emperor of the Hermitian Empire, suggested to unite the UN special forces and fight back the terrorism. He even cut all his hair off and joined the UN army himself. Anti-terroristic forces were fighting terrorists all around the world. In 2009 the UN managed to find the main base of terrorists' operations and the elite squad called PROTUS (an acronym for PROT'''ect '''US) from the Hermitian Empire, led by the Emperor Dean IV and his son Shiva, went to raid the terrorist fortress. The raid was successful, however the emperor died during the attack, sacrificing his life to save his injured son from a dead shot of Terrorist Leader. After that event, Shiva was put into the wheelchair and succeeded the throne from his father, becoming the Emperor Shiva I. Terrorism was over, however people were still scared: what if something similar happens again? That's why in 2010 old Hermitian scientist, professor Majister Scilla has founded the WPSC ('W'orld 'P'rotection 'S'cience 'C'enter). When the organization was founded, its scientists started to make some unusual technologies and potions which could give humans super abilities. Their first experiment subjects should have been racer Max Hills and the unnamed scientist, however that scientist was late for the experiment. Michael Richards, student of the Imperial Science Academy, went on the excursion in WPSC HQ with his Academy groupmates to view the experiment, but lost the guide and was confused as an experiment subject instead of that scientist. That's why, instead of the late coming scientist, he was given a super ability of invisibility, while Max Hills was given super speed. After the accident Richards left the Academy and joined WPSC, becoming a super hero Spyltair. He was training in the HQ with WPSC employee Natalie Smith. After that, he started to prevent real crimes like bank robberies etc. However, soon it was found out, that Max Hills, instead of becoming a super hero like Spyltair, became a villain Thunderman with his super speed. Spyltair went to stop him and, using his high intelligence and invisibility, he managed to destroy Thunderman's gang and defeat Thunderman himself. Max Hills then revealed, that his actions were to protect the world from a real threat: WPSC technologies, as it could be used in evil means too. Michael then explained him, that if someone manages to use it in evil means, then there will be another one, who will make something more superior to it and use it to destroy the villain. Thunderman then ran away and disappeared for a very long time, while Spyltair was titled as the first super hero ever. Six years have passed since then. And in those six years there were no real threats to the world, until 2016. Spyltair has become an inspiration for young heroes, however most of those heroes were inactive due to being scared or wanting something bigger. One day, in the city of Sylvestria, there was the festival for the Day of the City and the band Wheels N' Wings participated there, singing the anthem of the Hermitian Empire (Heroes Are Hard to Find). Jonahtan Nest, young rich businessman and solo guitarist of the band, played an amazing solo there and after the festival he went to buy a harlequin suit for band's new music video shoot. He decided to put it on and walk to his mansion in that appearance. In that appearance he also met someone in a flying armor, who called himself Helm and who told, that he was going to make the world obey him. Jonah decided to use his appearance and daggers he recently bought for his collection, to try to show that Helm was no more than a clown, however Helm easily beat him up, but then decided to spare him. An agent of WPSC, who saw Jonah failing, saw a potential in him and suggested him to take part in WPSC experiment and accept a super ability of flying. This is how Jonah Nest became a flying super hero in a harlequin suit, taking a name Insane, which Helm gave him during their first encounter. Helm still seemed to be stronger than a new hero, however Insane managed to overpower and ultimately defeat Helm without any victims but one, Helm himself. After revealing his identity to the world as Dr. Jerald Mount, former associate of Professor Scilla, he realized what he has done to the people he harmed, that's why he commited suicide right in front of people including Insane. Some time later, Helm reappeared once again, this time Jerald's genius son Harold. Harold Mount rebuilt his father's suit, making it much better. Harold thought, that Insane had killed his father, that's why he appeared, seeking revenge. With help of Spyltair, who turned out to be Jonah's childhood friend, and Jonah's new girlfriend Wanda, whom he saved in a bank robbery, Insane managed to convince to Harold his innocence in the death of Helm Sr. Helm Jr. then flew somewhere away, apologizing, and returned back later, helping Insane defeat Jerald's former associate in Japan Hiruko Takami, a.k.a. The Grey Ninja. Hiruko was revealed to be an enhanced, some mutant form of a human born with some incredible ability. Takami's ability was becoming an abomination covered with some black matter which he could use to protect himself from physical attacks and to gain superhuman strenght and agility. He also used it as a swinger to swing like Spider-Man and to grapple some objects. When they were fighting in Tokyo subway, there was a blogger PewDiePie streaming live and he accidentally took onto his camera the moment, when Hiruko grappled Insane's mask off, revealing his identity to the whole world watching PewDiePie's stream. Confused Jonah Nest hit one deadly blow onto Hiruko. Takami survived, however his ability has disappeared. Takami was later imprisoned in a Japanese jail. Meanwhile, other heroes started to appear. Beelzebub, also known as Clark Scilla, grandson of Professor Scilla, began fighting the local mafia alone; three powerful heroes Legionnaire, Dr. Titan and Adrenaline collaborated as the Holy Trinity and fought more powerful villains; Natalie Smith from WPSC became a hero Assassin and even sometimes collaborated with Helm Jr. and The Revenant. Soon it was revealed that Thunderman was actually building a team of villains, which consisted of him, Sorcerer with real magic powers, giant Maximillian and General Fade with a blinding flashlight and powerful exoskeleton. Along with those villains, Max Hills finally returned. Spyltair decided to build a team of heroes consisting of Helm, Assassin, Beelzebub and called it The Silver Knights. Before the battle with the villains, WPSC discovered the five Universe Stones and even found two, the blue Reality Stone, which was used by a scientist Sam Wilson to give himself powers of changing the reality and become a hero Wishmaker, and the red Soul Stone, which was inside the body of Souleater, a creature from the times of Ancient Rome who gave itself life by uniting the Stone and the soul of the wizard Romulus. Both Wishmaker and Souleater joined the Silver Knights and defeated the villains. Max Hills had a change of heart during the battle, that's why he helped the Knights to defeat his former allies, while their army was destroyed by Wishmaker, however it cost him his own life. Heroes continued exploring more Universe Stones, even going to other planets and contacting with other civilizations. That's how Thunderman proved himself to be the fastest creature in the whole Universe by winning the Universal Race Championship and also met a human being far away in the space, who was actually a space biker Ingolf Glassov from Sweden, who was kidnapped by aliens and saved by the gang of space bikers Aces, becoming one of them. Heroes even fought some powerful aliens on the Earth like Zabarro, who seeked the green Time Stone to overpower the Grandmaster of the Universe, the most powerful creature in the Universe. After Zabarro's attack and last return of Dimension Traveler (who was using the purple Dimension Stone) with his new friend Lego-Man, Silver Knights found their clones and found out that they were created by Zabarro's last surviving soldier Kain. Kain was forced to be a doll-maker in Zabarro's army, creating evil clones of every enemy his army faces with. Kain was let to stay with the heroes, so helped them a lot during anything they faced. When he found out that Zabarro was actually defeated, he was in panic as his planet now was under Grandmaster's control. Soon Grandmaster himself appeared with his legions and attacked the Earth to prove them he is the strongest. While almost all of his legions were defeated by Kain only without any victims, other heroes infiltrated Grandmaster's trusty space police, where Helm died protecting his friend Greendead, a.k.a Floyd Hills. It was revealed soon, that the secret of Grandmaster's power was in the last orange Power Stone, so Insane challenged him for a battle. In a long battle, Insane used all of the other stones to survive the attacks of Grandmaster and then he finally defeated Grandmaster not without help of the Power Stone, which teleported them both into some desert on the planet Earth. There Insane used the stone to absorb all the powers of Grandmaster and to give it to himself. Insane became the strongest creature in the Universe, however he didn't become the new Grandmaster, as he spared the old one. There, in the desert, Insane has disappeared after the battle. Soon The Revenant found a powerful villain Superhuman who could destroy the whole planet. The forces of Silver Knights were not enough to defeat him, however neither powerful Insane nor genius Helm were present. However, soon strange Road God and his army of sand raiders managed to help Silver Knights in the battle. While sand raiders and their chief Uri defeated Superhuman's henchmen, Road God and his trusty ally Fahrenheit, his local scientist encouraged the heroes to use their abilities to defeat Superhuman. Then Road God landed last punch on the Superhuman and Fahrenheit gave The Revenant a potion to turn the villain back into the human form. After some time, sand raiders found their new home in Hermitian cities, while Road God and Fahrenheit revealed themselves to be alive and well Insane and Helm. After those events, everyone continued their way as super heroes. Soon Professor Scilla died by his old age and Michael Richards became the new head of WPSC. Minifigures Releases Sets * Attack on the Terrorist Fortress * Miami Shop Break-In Video Games *''Lego Protus Super Heroes'' Notes * Minifigure of Insane was designed by rurisk, user of eBay. * There is a character in Protus, Lego Man, who is actually a LEGO minifigure from LEGO Universe. His appearance is similar to appearance of Bob, mascot of LEGO.